


метро

by tinusee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee
Summary: следующая станция — любовь. осторожно, двери закрываются.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	метро

станция — влюбленность.

следующая станция — любовь.

осторожно, двери закрываются.

выйти не представляет возможности. поезд уехал вместе с его спокойной жизнью без лишних эмоций, со слезами только по воскресеньям и с целыми, без ранок и крови, пальцами.  
наруто понимает, что влюбился. влюбился на столько, что живот сводит от судорог и бабочки под ребрами режут своими крыльями его внутренности так, что вздохнуть нет возможности, и он просто задыхается от недостатка воздуха, прикосновений и желаний почувствовать руку гаары в своей руке, на своей щеке — везде. боже, это просто невыносимо. совершенно и идеально — он сидит и хлопает глазами, стараясь прогнать слёзы, пока гаара сидит рядом и по инерции (?) касается коленкой его коленки. 

в вагоне душно, и на сидении написано «любовь» красным маркером. 

он видит отражение голубых, почти прозрачных глаз, подсвеченных светодиодными лампами, в грязном стекле и понимает, что это конец.  
его зрачки блестят черным, и кажется, будто там зарождается ебаная звезда, галактика, вселенная — новая жизнь, где без этих глаз не будет существования как такового.

наруто смотрит, в притык, на волосы гаары, и видит, что на голове его занялось пламя и окрасило их в яркий — огненный — красный. теперь это его любимый цвет.  
цвет крови, цвет солнца — цвет жизни.

дурак.

он опускает голову и смеется себе в нос. 

смешно, просто смешно. он еле сдерживается.

женщина напротив ему улыбается. наруто мысленно говорит ей «спасибо» и улыбается в ответ.  
она не считает его странным. она его понимает. ему это нравится.

поток воздуха из окон вагона обдувает разгорячённые лица, и шепчет всем на уши: «посмотрите на него —дурак, дурак, дурак. влюбился — дурак»

наруто тошнит, он чувствует подступающую к горлу черноту и зажимает рот рукой. выглядит, будто он пытается сдержать смех. 

— ты в порядке? 

гаара поворачивает наруто за локоть к себе и обеспокоенно бродит глазами по его лицу. 

— нормально.

друзья. они друзья. ничего больше.  
надо убить в себе это все, придушить, подавить, спрятать куда-то далеко и не доставать никогда. наруто задыхается в приступе нервного кашля, забывая, как дышать. 

— выйдем на этой?

это конец. 

— давай. 

капля пота раздражающе стекает по виску.  
наруто повторяет, выводя пальцем по сидению 愛 .

приехали. 

они встают и продвигаются через толпу туристов к дверям. почти касаясь руками, почти держась руками. 

почти.

на станции никого нет — пусто — только работницы метро стоят вдоль стены.  
наруто резко останавливается. ему безумно интересно, что будет дальше, чем все закончится.  
гаара оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит ему в глаза.  
на улице дождь — слышны удары капель об асфальт. наруто забывает, о чем хотел сказать. он просто стоит, как дурак, и ждет чего-то.  
гаара все смотрит и смотрит, а потом наконец понимает.  
наруто чувствует тонну сочувствия, волной накрывающего и окатывающего его с ног до головы ледяной водой.

друзья. 

— не молчи, пожалуйста. скажи что-нибудь.

он умирает в тишине, пока сочувствие топит его, заставляет глотать черную грязную воду, пока в легких, кажется, лопаются альвеолы от перенапряжения.  
куча глаз смотрит на него сочувственно, наруто это не нравится. он мысленно умоляет их прекратить. 

хватит.

— прости.


End file.
